


Deserve Better

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You get tired of Kevin being a jerk and threaten to leave him. He ends up showing his softer side.





	Deserve Better

Kevin stormed past me, waiting for him backstage. He had just lost another match to Sami, and it was really getting to him. He kept asking for rematches, and with each one, Sami came back more and more prepared and managed to beat him.

“Kevin, just relax,” I pleaded with him, following him down the hallway.

“Just relax,” he mocked before muttering under his breath, wrenching the door to his dressing room open.

“Excuse me?” I asked, catching the door with one hand, the other propped on my hip. “Would you like to repeat that for me to hear it?”

He whirled around to face me, a sarcastic grin on his face. “I would love to. I said, you would understand how upset I am if you were any good and kept losing your matches. As it stands, you’re a jobber. Your matches are the ones everyone goes to grab a snack during. I have real matches, a real career. I can’t keep losing to Sami.”

I just stared at him, my mouth wide open. “If I were any good? Awesome. I’ll get a ride to the hotel with someone else.” Kevin just shrugged his shoulders, turning his back to me to continue throwing things in his bag. I scoffed and walked away, slamming the door closed behind me.

====================

“Sasha!” I yelled, jogging down the hallway after her, dragging my bag behind me.

“Hey, girl. What’s up?” she asked, slowing down for me to catch up with her.

“Is there any way you can give me a ride to the hotel? I will repay you with my eternal love and devotion,” I pleaded.

“Of course! But I thought Kevin had your eternal love and devotion,” she teased, a huge grin on her face.

“Kevin may not have much in regards to me soon,” I scowled.

“Uh-oh. Tell me all about it,” Sasha said, throwing an arm over my shoulder as we walked to her car together.

“He’s just been the absolute worst recently,” I began, throwing my bag in the back before climbing into the front seat. “He keeps losing his matches to Sami and taking out his anger on me. And I understand it’s frustrating, but he can’t keep being mean to me in retaliation. And today, he said if I were any good, I would understand. Said that my matches are the ones people get up to get snacks during.”

Sasha gasped, quickly slamming on the brakes. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah. So I left him in his dressing room, told him I’d catch a ride to the hotel with someone else. I just can’t be around him right now. He’s walking a thin line.” I stared out the window as Sasha started forward again.

“You’re a better woman than I am, that’s for sure,” she muttered after a while.

“How so?” I asked.

“I probably would have slapped him right then,” she replied.

“Oh, I wanted to,” I laughed ruefully as she pulled into a parking spot.

“Do you need somewhere to sleep tonight?” Sasha asked as we entered the hotel.

“No,” I answered, pushing the button on the elevator. “Or, at least, I don’t think I will.”

“I’ll keep my phone volume up. Call me if you need to talk. Or a place to sleep. Or someone to slap that Canadian murder bear,” she told me.

I cracked up at the last sentence. “Thanks, Sasha,” I said, hugging her when the elevator door opened on our floor.

“No problem. Us girls always gotta stick together, right?”

“Right,” I replied, waving goodbye to her as I walked down the hallway to mine and Kevin’s room. As I stepped into the room, Kevin barely glanced up at me from his position lying on the bed. “Hey,” I called, dropping my bag in front of the bed.

“What?” he snapped.

“Do not snap at me, Kevin. I’m not dealing with it right now. I didn’t say anything about what you said to me earlier, but-“ I began but he cut me off, swinging up off the bed.

“What, the truth? The fact that you don’t understand what I’m going through because your career isn’t on the same level as mine?” He was glaring at me, arms crossed over his chest.

“I swear to god, you better be real careful how you proceed from here, Kevin. Because soon, you’ll have to find another outlet for this anger because you won’t have me to dump it all on,” I warned him.

His arms fell to his sides as his mouth gaped open slightly. I shoved past him toward the bathroom. I started the shower, sighing in frustration. I love Kevin, honestly, I do. But I don’t think I can handle his angry outbursts for much longer.

I stepped into the shower, relaxing almost instantly under the hot spray. I rolled my shoulders, letting the warm water run over my face when the curtain shifted. I tensed as I felt Kevin’s arms wrap around my waist. He gently urged me to turn around to face him, a sad look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just get so angry and I know I shouldn’t take it out on you but you’re always there and it just happens and I know you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve any of the rude things I’ve said about your job, either. You’re a great wrestler, one of the best women on the roster. I’ll do better. I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me. I love you too much.”

I sighed, reaching a hand forward to cup his cheek, fingers trailing through his beard. “I love you, too. You know that. But you can’t keep being an ass to me because you’re mad at Sami. I’m not him.”

Kevin moved his head to press a kiss to the palm of my hand. “I know you’re not. Sami’s not nearly as pretty as you.”

I laughed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, my hand falling from his face. I tried to turn around and turn off the water, but his arms around my waist tightened. “I’m just trying to turn off the water,” I told him.

He shook his head, tucking me into his side, reaching past me to turn off the water himself. He opened the curtain before picking me up bridal style and walking out of the bathroom. I squealed in surprise, clutching onto his neck as he walked into the main part of the room. He tossed me lightly onto the bed, causing me to bounce slightly.

“Kevinnn, these sheets are gonna be so gross,” I whined, propping myself up on my elbows.

“We’ll ask for new ones,” he replied, climbing onto the bed on his knees.

“And say what? ‘Hey, sorry, we just ruined our sheets because I didn’t wanna take a few seconds to dry off from the shower?’” I asked, laughing.

“We can tell them whatever you want to,” Kevin answered easily, reaching down to take one of my hands in his. We intertwined our fingers easily as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. I sighed in contentment, dropping back completely flat on the bed. He pressed light kisses to my eyelids, then the tip of my nose, before moving to my jaw.

“Kevin,” I started, my free hand running through the short hair on the back of his head.

“Shhh. Let me do this. Let me show you how much I love you, how much I appreciate you,” he answered, pressing open mouthed kisses to the hollow of my throat.

I smiled at him as he moved down to my collarbone, continuing to map out my body with kisses. He removed his hand from mine as he kissed the valley between my breasts. His hands covered them, squeezing them softly as he spoke. “You’re fucking perfect. Don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He kissed my lips again, fingers rolling my nipples into hardened peaks as I whined under him. After a moment, his hands travelled down my torso, resting on my ribs for a moment before settling on my hips as his mouth trailed straight down my chest. His tongue dipped into my bellybutton and my hips jerked up, fingers twisting into the bed sheets.

“Kevin, please,” I moaned as he pressed kisses to the inside of each thigh.

“Relax,” he whispered, nudging my knees further apart before settling himself between them, his mouth covering my pussy, beard scratching lightly at my thighs. My fingers tightened in the sheets as his tongue darted out to my slit, laving at the slick there. When his tongue made contact with my clit, I rolled my hips up to his mouth before he pressed harder on my hipbone to keep me still.

“Kevin!” I cried as he pushed two fingers into me, curling in just the right spot as his mouth focused on my clit. He pumped his fingers into me as I got more and more vocal.

When he added one more finger to the two already inside of me, he pulled away from my clit. “Come for me, please,” he murmured. “I want to taste you as you come around my fingers.” I whined in response before his mouth covered my clit again. He nipped lightly at it and I came hard, with a shout, thighs tensing around his head. He continued fingering me through it, his mouth still in action. I cried out again, coming down from my orgasm, feeling sensitive.

“Kevin, please, it’s too much,” I pleaded, hips writhing under him. His fingers pumped into me harder and harder, replacing his mouth on my clit with his thumb, rubbing tight circles around it. I quickly came a second time, tears gathering in my eyes from the intensity of it. He slowly pulled his fingers from my pussy, pressing one more kiss to my nose before lying down next to me.

“I love you,” he said. “So much. I’ll be better about my temper, I promise.”

“I love you, too,” I replied, snuggling into his chest. “Do you want me to-“ I began, gesturing down to his half hard dick.

“No,” he said quickly, cutting me off with a kiss. “This was about you.”

“But-“ I began.

“No,” he shook his head. “I just needed you to know how much I love and appreciate you. How much I need you.”

“And I can’t do the same for you?” I asked, an eyebrow raised.

“You did already. By not leaving me when you probably should have. You took my attitude far longer than I deserved. Far longer than you deserved. Now, sleep. You’re tired,” he tucked me closer to him, my head burrowing into his neck. I smiled, drifting off to sleep quickly.


End file.
